


Ösztönök

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [14]
Category: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Terminator 2 – Judgment day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ösztönök

Ösztönök

Azt hittem, hogy anyám bolond. Az orvosok, a rendőrök, mindenki. De nem volt az, és erre abban a pillanatban jöttem rá, amikor a két ember a fejem felett lövöldözni nem kezdett; a nagyobbik darab testével fogva fel a nekem szánt golyókat, majd a beleeresztett tárnyi lövedékkel mit sem törődve shotgunnal visszalőtt, és én a félelemtől meg a döbbenettől lefagytam. Végül a belém nevelt ösztönök segítségével sikerült elszöknöm. Nem hiszem el! Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, amit láttam. Egy egész tárat belelőtt az a rendőr és meg se kottyant neki. A Terminator eljött értem, és nekem menekülnöm kell. Most már hiszek anyámnak...


End file.
